Taking you away from him
by nagaruda
Summary: At first, Jake had no problem with Dave. He seemed nice enough at first when Dirk had invited him over. But then some things started to happen that made him uncomfortable. Psycho!Dave.One sided DaveJake, DirkJake, Implied Stridercest, noncon (rape), Macro micro, soft vore with digestion, character death, lemons.
1. Chapter 1

At first, Jake had no problem with Dave. He seemed nice enough at first when Dirk had invited him over. "Jake, I want you to meet my bro." Dave had looked him over and Jake thought he could see the tiniest bit of a smile tug at his lips. Of course, with Striders, one could never tell.

"sup" he said, plainly.

"Hello! Its a pleasure to meet you!" Jake said, cheerfully.

"the pleasures mine english" He had put a slight emphasis on the word mine, but Jake ignored it. Dave was quiet when Jake was talking with Dirk. He seemed to just be staring at Jake from behind his shades. Jake thought that he must be a good listener.

Eventually Dave went home. "Your brother seems to be quite good at listening."

Dirk shrugged. "He usually talks more."

The next time Dave came over, Dirk was out grocery shopping. "is bro here?" Dave asked.

"No im afraid hes out at the moment."

"ill wait for him to get back"

"Is there anything i can get you?" Dave shook his head. Jake started to cook dinner. They were having pasta.

"so" said Dave "hows my bro treating you?"

"He treats me quite well and i love him very much."

"thats not what i heard."

Jake almost dropped the bowl he was carrying. "WHAT?!"

Yet again, he thought he saw the tiniest bit of a smirk on Dave's lips. He figured that couldn't be right. "youve been fighting havnt you?"

"We fight about as much as any couple does."

Dave walked over and put an arm on Jake's shoulder. "trust me" he said "youre too good for him" The arm touching Jake's shoulder had a wrongness to it. He shook it off. Suddenly, the door opened and Dirk came in.

"You didn't tell me you were coming over." Dirk said.

Dave frowned. "i was just leaving" He walked out the door without saying another word.

Jake didn't tell Dirk what happened, even though it made him feel very uncomfortable. He wondered if by some chance he was reading into it a bit too much. Besides, Dirk seemed to be very occupied with another one of his mechanical projects. Jake didn't want to put any more stress on him. He would normally tell Dirk when something was bothering him, but that had started too many fights.

Dave came over a few more times. Jake tried to avoid him, or at least avoid being alone with him. He would keep watching Jake and giving him a look that Jake couldn't quite place. Until one night, Dave asked if he could spend a few days with them. His house was being renovated. Dirk told him he could stay for as long as he needed to. "Oh….." was all Jake could say, looking away.

Dave slept on the sofa. Jake was relieved about this because the sofa was a good distance away from the bedroom he shared with Dirk. Before they went to bed, Dirk confronted him about how he was acting around Dave. "Why are you avoiding Dave?" He asked.

There was silence for a while, and then Jake finally decided to tell Dirk. Jake sighed "He doesnt seem to like our relationship at all. And he touched me in a rather odd way….."

"Jake, you're being paranoid. He's cool with our relationship. How did he touch you?"

"He touched my shoulder."

"Stop getting worked up. This is my bro, he wouldn't do anything."

"But i feel a bit uncomfortable around him. I can tell hes staring at me and he told me that i was too good for you."

"He was joking Jake. He has a sense of humor."

"But dirk-"

"Jake, no." Dirk sighed "Let's just go to bed." He climbed into bed and Jake followed reluctantly. Jake closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jake opened his eyes again, he was on the sofa. He turned over and tried to get up, but something pressed him back down. He was pulled over onto his back and Dave climbed on top of him. Jake started to say something, but Dave quickly covered his mouth. "shhhhh" He moved the hand away from Jake's mouth and replaced it with his lips. Jake tried to push him away. This was wrong. Jake didn't want this and Dave was Dirk's brother. Dave held him down. Jake tried to cry out, but it was muffled. Dave took his lips off and put his hand back. "bro cant hear you" Dave told him "im takeing you from him youre mine english"

Jake tried to kick him off, but Dave's legs stopped him. "at first I was pretty pissed at you. you were taking my bro away but when i met you it turned out that you were pretty hot and cute as fuck so i figured I would take you" Jake didn't belong to him. He realized just how insane Dave really was. This was crossing so many lines. Dave grabbed Jake's boxers and started sliding them down. Jake reached a hand down to try to pull them back up, but Dave slapped his hand away. Dave managed to pull them off all the way, sliding his hand back to Jake's crotch when they were off.

Jake shuddered at the intrusion and tried to lean away. Dave squeezed at Jake's balls when he got down to them. Jake wanted to cry out. He wanted to call Dirk over to save him. Dave was outright molesting him! He was also ashamed when he got hard. He felt like he had lost all control of his body. He has already lost control of the situation a while ago. Dave started to play with his cock. He rubbed at it and kneaded it. Jake fought off the urge to moan. Dave started doing it harder. Jake moaned this time, muffled by Dave's hand.

Dave smirked at Jake's moans, not even bothering to hide it anymore. Pre-cum started to dribble out of Jake's cock. Dave repositioned himself so his head was down by Jake's crotch, and started to lick up the pre. He roughly held Jake's legs apart as he did so, sending Jake a surge of pain. Eventually, Jake came and Dave licked that up as well. He pulled his head away and relaxed his grip on Jake's legs, allowing Jake to pull them back together. Jake took this opportunity to try to pull himself together now that it was finally over.

But it wasn't. Dave suddenly flipped Jake over so he was laying on his stomach. Dave repositioned himself, on top of Jake this time. To Jake's horror, Dave started to remove his own pants and boxers. He tossed them off to the side when he was done. He quickly shoved two fingers into Jake's entrance, making him buck upwards in pain. As if to make it worse, Dave wasted no time in using his fingers to stretch it out. Jake's already pained hole felt as if it was being torn in half by Dave.

Dave finished, but Jake only got a second to catch his breath before Dave plunged into him, dry. He wasn't using any protection either. Jake screamed in pain under Dave's hand. Jake had always made sure that he used lube and protection when he had sex with Dirk, but Dave didn't have the decency to use either. Not that the experience wasn't bad enough and wrong enough for Jake already. Dave pulled out and then shoved right back in. Jake tried to scream out again, but it turned into a moan. He felt violated and ashamed of how his body was reacting and how little he could do about the situation.

Dave started going faster. Jake bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Dave was panting and moaning now. Jake wanted to slap a hand over Dave's mouth to shut him up, so he wouldn't make those taunting sounds of enjoyment. Eventually, Dave let out one last loud moan and Jake felt a sickening wetness inside of him. Dave pulled out and Jake caught a glimpse of a white washcloth that wasn't on the sofa before he had gone to bed, before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Jake woke up next to Dirk with his pants and boxers on. He figured that it must have all been a horrible dream and sighed in relief. Dirk's eyes slowly fluttered open and he sat up. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"Its nothing. Its just…well….i had a rather awful nightmare."

Dirk put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jake thought for a moment. He wasn't sure Dirk wanted to hear about it. But on the other hand, he felt like he needed to be honest. Besides, it was just a dream. "….It was about your brother raping me."

Dirk sighed "He's a good guy Jake. You need to stop being paranoid."

"I know. After all it was only a dream. Why dont i try to spend a bit of time with him today?"

"You should."

They eventually walked into the kitchen so Dirk could make breakfast. Dave was already at the table. "Good morning dave!" Jake said cheerfully.

"morning english" Dave replied, baring his usual poker face. Jake could see the sofa from the kitchen. Not a cushion was out of place. Dirk handed two plates full of waffles to Dave and Jake.

"After you guys finish those," said Dirk "I'll show you my project" Jake finished his waffles quickly while Dave ate slowly. Dirk ate at a reasonable pace.

Eventually, they finished their waffles and Dirk led them to a small room. This was Dirk's workshop, where he tinkered away and made everything from robots to solar powered motorcycles. He mainly built robots though. He led them over to his desk and picked up something that looked like a cross between a remote control and a laser pointer. "This," Dirk explained "Is a shrinking device." Dave's face seemed to light up for a moment, but the look vanished quickly.

"Well you've certainly done it again!" Jake said excitedly.

Dirk shrugged. "I would show you what it could do, but it doesn't have a reverse button."

"Well i suppose well just have to wait then" Jake said.

They exited the room and went on with their days. Jake tried to talk to Dave, but Dave didn't seem to be in a talking mood. Eventually, nighttime came. As Jake walked into the bedroom, he thought that he saw something white stuck between the cushions of the sofa. He told himself he was just seeing things and kept walking. He climbed into bed with Dirk and snuggled up against him as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jake woke up, the world looked very odd. Everything was much larger than normal. Jake wondered if he was still asleep and having a peculiar dream. This was proved wrong when something towed him up by his shorts. He yelped and turned around to face Dave's enormous smirking face.

"sup english" Dave said, bluntly. Jake saw the washcloth sticking out clearly from between the cushions and came to the horrible realization that what had happened the other night wasn't a dream.

"W-what have you done to me?!"

"i used bros machine on you" Jake looked around and realized that he was about the size of a small chess piece. Dave was absolutely terrifying at this size and Jake felt even more powerless than he did before.

"What are you planning to do with me…?"

"what do you think im going to do?" Dave quirked an eyebrow.

Jake shuddered. "It better not be what you did last night. Youll crush me at this size!"

Dave laughed. His laugh sounded a little like the chiming of glass. "hell no"

Jake sighed in relief. Dave started to pull Jake forward. "So what are you going to do then?" Dave stuck out his tongue and placed Jake on top of it. Jake frantically tried to climb off of it, but Dave curled his tongue, blocking Jake's escape. Jake shut his eyes, but then he felt himself being lifted off of Dave's tongue.

"i was kidding" Jake sighed in relief again. "i wont eat you now" The 'now' at the end of Dave's sentence unnerved Jake quite a bit. Dave got up and walked outside where there was a small metal cage just out of sight from almost everything. He put Jake in and closed it, putting a lock on it that Jake didn't have a key for.

It had been a month since Jake's disappearance. Dirk was far past beginning to get worried. Dave was trying his best to comfort him, and though it cheered Dirk up, he was afraid that someone would find Jake's dead body on the street or some other horrible thing. But he appreciated the fact that Dave was at least trying to cheer him up. Dave would crawl into bed with him every night and cuddle with Dirk. It made Dirk feel less alone.

Jake had lost track of how many days it had been since Dave had locked him in a cage. He had called out, but no one could hear him. Jake was beginning to think that he would be trapped there forever, until one day Dave took him out of the cage.

"you know how I said I wouldnt eat you that time? im gonna do it now"

"Y-you'll never get away with this!" Jake yelled "Dirk will find me!"

Dave chuckled "yeah as padding on my thighs" And with that, he shoved Jake into his mouth, closing it. Jake was plunged into darkness. He scrambled, trying to find some way out of Dave's mouth, but Dave's tongue kept pushing him back, licking every inch of him and tasting him. Jake heard a loud hum of pleasure from Dave before being pushed backwards and falling into a fleshy tube.

The muscles in the tube pushed Jake downwards. Jake could hear the thumping sounds of Dave's heart as he was pushed down. Eventually he landed in a pool of liquid in a much larger space. He was in Dave's stomach.

Dave smirked as he rubbed his stomach. Jake was his now and there was nothing his bro could do about it. All that was left for Dave to do was to make Dirk his again. He went into Dirk's room and climbed into bed with him. He knew Dirk was lonely and wouldn't was no to Dave. He climbed on top of Dirk. "sup bro" he said, with the tiniest bit of playfulness in his voice.

Dirk smiled and pulled Dave into a hug. "bro my stomach hurts can you rub it?" Dave asked.

Dirk nodded "Sure." Dave slid next to him, as Dirk started to rub Dave's gurgling belly. He felt a lump in Dave's belly that almost seemed to be wriggling around violently and moving. Dirk took care to rub the lump extra hard. He couldn't hear Jake's cries through Dave's stomach because they were too muffled and faint.

Dirk felt the lump in Dave's belly start to get squishier, bit by bit. Eventually the lump was gone and Dirk felt the contents of Dave's stomach drain away into his intestine. Dave poked at his intestine, feeling the harness of tiny bones, and smiled.


End file.
